


Hermoso

by sodagiraffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodagiraffe/pseuds/sodagiraffe
Summary: Otabek demuestra lo habilidoso que es con sus dedos.





	

Un día fuera visitando la ciudad parecía un plan perfecto para pasarlo bien juntos y relajarse antes de las competencias. Otabek fue al cuarto de Yuri, como habían acordado. Se saco las gafas y tocó tres veces.

-¡Está abierto!- llegó la respuesta de Yuri.

Pero Yuri no se veía por ninguna parte del cuarto de hotel.

-¿Yura?

-Estoy en el baño, hay gaseosa en el mini bar-. Su voz sonaba distorsionada por el eco y su mandíbula apretada.

Otabek se sentó y dejó los cascos en el suelo. La cama estaba deshecha y había un par de poleras con animal print en el suelo. ¿Yuri acababa de despertar?

Siete minutos pasaron y todo lo que se podía oir era Yuri maldiciendo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Estas seguro?- Finalmente había movido la curiosidad de Otabek y se levantó, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del baño.

"Si, Beka, está bien." Sonaba molesto o distraído, Otabek no estaba seguro, tal vez ambas.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! ¡No entres!

Otabek se congeló en el lugar. Desde allí podía oír claramente las maldiciones de Yuri camufladas por su respiración pesada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sonaba como si tuviera problemas con algo. ¿Tal vez se había herido accidentalmente?

Otabek respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Voy a entrar.

-Joder, ¡no lo hagas!

Pero Otabek ya había abierto la puerta, y ahora lo miraba, y Yuri no podía estar más avergonzado.

Otabek recibió una primera impresión de lo que sucedía en un segundo. Yuri estaba incómodamente cerca del espejo, su aliento volviendo borroso su propio reflejo, un pie sobre el inodoro y un toque de rojo resaltando en su frente.

-Yura.

-Apareció esta mañana, ¡no puedo hacer que se vaya!

-Calma.

-¡Hay un jodido volcán en mi maldita frente! No puedo sólo calmarme, ¡se ve jodidamente terrible! Qué se supone que hace allí, ¡ni siquiera al Katsudon le salen! ¡Es ridículo!

Otabek lo oyó despotricar y luego tomó sus hombros y lo sentó en el inodoro.

-Tratar de reventarlo dejará una marca, Yura.

-Entonces sólo lo cubriré con mi cabello.

-Es por eso que apareció en primer lugar, así-. Se posicionó a sí mismo detrás de Yuri y comenzó a cepillar su pelo hacia atrás con sus dedos.

-No puedo dejar que la gente lo vea, ¡seré humillado!

-Eres un adolecente, es normal.

Yuri cruzó sus brazos y dejo que Otabek hiciese lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Se podría acostumbrar a esto, los suaves tirones en su cabello mientras Otabek lo trenzaba cuidadosamente. Cerró sus ojos. Era demasiado íntimo, pero cómodo y no pudo evitar sentirse unpoco decepcionado cuando Otabek reposó sus manos en sus hombros indicando que había terminado.

Inpeccionó el resultado en el espejo y antes de poder agradecerle Otabek se agachó, aunque la diferencia era levemente menor de lo que había sido un año atrás, y dejó un pequeño beso, ligero como una pluma, en su cabeza.

-Hermoso-. Salió del baño y dejó a Yuri y su levemente sonrojado reflejo mirándose el uno al otro. ¿Era el peinado hermoso? ¿Era él hermoso?

Mientras Yuri sujetaba la cintura de Otabek conduciento a través de Roma, él esperaba que fuese esta última.


End file.
